


In their Arms (no one will hurt you)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Angst, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teenagers, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: 16 year old Daniel is pretty sure he has the best family in the world.Then his fathers tell him they are adopting a little toddler named Max, and he isn't so sure what to think anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be part of the adoption fics, but with the amount of ideas I have for this, I'm pretty sure it will be a worthy stand alone fic.

“Dan, come down, your isä and I want to talk to you for a moment.” Seb called from downstairs. Daniel sighed.

“Gimme a second!” he called down, waving goodbye at Jev before closing his Skype call and rushing down.

“Yeah?” he asked as he flopped down on the sofa. Kimi and Seb were on the other sofa opposite him, watching him slightly anxiously.

“Dan, we’ve been thinking and… We… you…” Sebastian fumbled for the right words. “We were talking about kids and-”

“We’re adopting a little boy.” Kimi said. Daniel paled

“...I… am I not enough?A-are you sending me away?” he asked in a small voice. Kimi and Seb instantly moved over to him, sitting down next to the 16-year old. 

“Of course not!” Kimi said, pulling his son into his arms. Dan sighed and cuddled close. 

“Then why do I need a brother?” he asked. Seb sighed and gently brushed his fingers over Dan’s cheeks.

“It wasn’t planned initially, but we met Max in the orphanage we did volunteer work last christmas, and he would just really fit in with our little family.” Sebastian explained. 

“How old is Max?” Daniel asked rather grumpily. Seb and Kimi exchanged glances over the top of his head.

“Max is 4 years old.” Kimi said. Daniel groaned.

“I don’t have time for this! I have exams this year a-and I’m not going to babysit a-and…” he was starting to panic. If a cute little boy would join their family, surely that would mean his papas wouldn’t be interested in him anymore. He let out a sniffle, cuddling further into Kimi’s shoulder. 

In all honesty, he was envious of the little boy. He had been 10 when Seb and Kimi adopted him, and he had always wished it had been so much sooner. The little 4 year old was one lucky boy. 

“We love you, Daniel.” Seb urged softly, brushing the tears off his son’s cheeks with the back of his hand. “Don’t you ever forget that.” 

“I love you too, papas.” he answered as his two fathers hugged him tightly. He sighed and closed his eyes. He could do this, thr other boy deserved a family as well, and from experience, Dan could say that his family was the best.

~~

Two months later, Daniel was anxiously waiting near the window for his fathers to return from picking up Max from the orphanage. 

When he heard the car pull into the driveway, he felt his heart quicken. He cautiously walked over to the front door, opening it just as Kimi lifted a small boy out of the backseat. Seb saw Daniel watching them and gestured him over. 

“Hi papa…” Daniel murmured, feeling about 10 years younger as he cuddled into his father’s side. Kimi walked over to them, Max sleepily wiping at his eyes as he cautiously looked up at Daniel.

“Dan, this is Max, your little brother.” Kimi said softly. Daniel nodded mutely, unsure what to do. Max hesitated, but then reached out for Daniel with a questioning look on his face. 

“Here.” Kimi said softly, handing the boy over to Daniel. Max wiggled around a little to get comfortable, Daniel holding him on his hip a little wearily. 

“Always wanted brother.” Max suddenly sighed, cuddling closer and resting his head on Dan’s shoulder. Daniel smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Max’s head. 

Seb suppressed a squeal, cuddling into Kimi’s side with a grin.

“They’re amazing.” he sighed. Kimi kissed him briefly.

“They are, and so are you.”

 

~~

“Papa, tickles!” Max giggled as Kimi tickled his tummy. Kimi paused for a moment, smiling softly at the term. Max laughed breathlessly and climbed until Kimi’s lap, cuddling into him. 

Daniel eyed them from the other sofa, a little uncomfortable with the boy calling his father ‘papa’ too. 

“Aren’t you the cutest.” Seb cooed, sitting down on Max’s other side. Dan looked away, curling into himself a little more and trying to focus on the novel he had to read for English class. 

“Love you papas.” Max yawned, cuddling into them. Dan promptly got up, willing down his tears as he threw the book on the sofa and stormed off to his room. 

He tried to understand the situation, tried to like Max, but it just felt wrong. He ran into his room and fell face down onto the bed, starting to sob into his pillow. 

“Go away!” he hiccuped as he heard his door open again. Kimi quietly sat down on the side of his bed, carding his fingers through Dan’s unruly curls.

“Come here, darling.” Kimi said, pulling Daniel into his arms. Daniel was still crying, pressing his face in the crook of his father’s neck as he tried to calm himself down. 

“I-I’m sorry.” he cried, clutching on tightly to his papa. Kimi gently rocked him a little, although that wasn’t easy with the teenager’s lanky limbs.

“It’s okay. I understand.” Kimi whispered. Daniel stopped crying, but his breathing still came in fast hiccups. 

“I-It’s just weird.” he whispered. “And I’m trying so hard to like him but I-I can’t…” he rambled. Kimi sighed, brushing the remaining tears off his cheeks.

“Give it some time, okay? I know this is all weird and new, but he is part of this family now. I’m not saying you should love him immediately, but don’t push him away.” his father spoke in his usual hoarse voice. Daniel slowly relaxed, nodding a little.

“I’ll try.” he promised. Kimi smiled.

“Thank you.”

~~

That night, Daniel woke up from some shuffling sounds downstairs. He cautiously got up, slowly opening the door to glance down the stairs.

“Max?” Dan said as he saw the little boy trying to unlock the front door. Max let out a squeaky sound and turned to him, cheeks red and blotchy. He let out a whimper, sagging to the floor as he started to cry softly.

Daniel quickly went down the stairs, kneeling down opposite Max.

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly. Max whimpered some more, moving to cuddle into Daniel but then hesitating. Daniel lifted him up, settling him on his lap. 

“What happened?” he asked again. Max sniffled.

“H-heard you talking.” he muttered. “Don’t want me here…so was leaving.” Daniel took in a sharp breath.

“I… it’s not that, I just need to get used to it all.” Daniel explained. Max hiccuped, burying his face in Dan’s chest.

“Families always send me away again.” he muttered miserably. Daniel tightened his hold a little.

“Seb and Kimi will never send you away. They love both of us.” he said firmly. 

“Hope so.” Max answered. Daniel slowly stood up, lifting Max into his arms and headed back up the stairs and towards their fathers’ bedroom. 

“Papa? Isä?” he whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Seb opened his eyes with a hum.

“What’s wrong?” he asked groggily. Dan gently urged Max out of his arms, letting him crawl over to Seb. 

“Max heard me talking and thought you were going to give him away.” Dan whispered. Seb drew in a sharp breath, hugging Max close.

“We would never do that.” he told the little boy. Kimi now woke up as well, pulling Daniel in between them as well as he say the teenager was close to crying too. 

“We love you both so much, and we would never give either of you away.” Kimi told them, pressing kisses to their foreheads. Daniel smiled shakily, holding out an arm for Max to cuddle closer to him.

It would all work out, he was sure of it


	2. Chapter 2

“Dan’el?” a small voice called out from outside his room. Daniel pushed his mathematics book away with a sigh, walking over and opening the door. Max was on the other side, his cheeks red and blotchy. Daniel was babysitting the little one today, their dad’s having gone out for dinner together after Dan had urged them to do so, knowing they needed it.

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked worriedly, kneeling down in front of the little boy. Max sniffled and shuffled a little closer, but didn’t cuddle him.

“H-had a nightmare and left Lion in papa’s car…” he hiccuped. Daniel worried his lip between his teeth for a moment but then carefully lifted Max up, settling him on his hip.

“Come.” he muttered, carrying Max into his room and setting him on the edge of his bed. Max seemed a little unsure, still wiping at his eyes. 

Daniel walked over to his closet, rummaging around for a moment before walking back.

“Here.” he said as he knelt down in front of little Max. He held out a slightly shabby looking stuffed toy in shape of a honey badger. “It was my Lion when I was small like you, you can sleep with it now until you get Lion back, okay?” he explained. Max seemed almost awed, taking it from Daniel and very carefully snuggling it against his cheek.

“Thanks Dan…” he yawned, eyes starting to flutter closed. Daniel smiled gently and lifted him up again.

“Sleep sweetie.” he whispered surprisingly tenderly, rocking the boy in his arms. Max seemed a little unsure at first, but then tucked his head under Dan’s chin with a content sigh.

Daniel sat back against the headboard, Max still snuggled into his chest, and pulled the covers up over the two of them.

“Am comfy Dan…” Max yawned. Daniel smiled, brushing some hair out of his face.

“Good, sleep now. I’ll wake you when papa and isä come home if you want.” he promised. Max nodded sleepily, thumb in his mouth as he pressed the honey badger toy against his face again.

“Night Dan.” he muttered. Dan grinned.

“Goodnight.”

~~

“Dan? We’re home.” Seb called up in a hushed voice. He listened but there was no answer.

“Let’s check on him and Max, yeah?” Kimi said, pecking Seb’s cheek. Sebastian nodded and followed him upstairs. They checked Max’s room first, Sebastian taking in a sharp breath when Max was not in his bed.

“Kimi…” he muttered anxiously. Kimi took his hand and dragged him into Daniel’s room.

“Oh Kimi…” Seb sighed softly when he saw the boys all cuddled up on the bed. Dan was still securely cuddling Max to his chest, snoring softly. Max stirred in his arms, blinking heavily.

“Papas!” he giggled, holding out his arms before hesitating, not wanting to let go of Daniel. Kimi smiled softly and walked over, kneeling down next to the bed and pressing a soft kiss to Max’s forehead, before brushing Daniel’s unruly curls back.

“Dan, sweetie.” he whispered softly. Dan hummed, his eyes fluttering open.

“Mhm? Was going on?” he yawned, snuggling Max closer. Max giggled and clumsily patted at his cheek.

“You fell asleep.” he told him. Dan smiled groggily and sat up a little, Max settling on his lap.

“Sorry.” Dan mumbled, leaning in to Kimi’s side a little as his father sat down on the edge of the bed. Kimi wrapped an arm around him, gesturing Sebastian over as well. Daniel yawned, eyes fluttering closed again. Max was contently settled back against his chest, sucking his thumb.

“Where is your Lion, sweetheart?” Seb asked, booping the little honey badger plushie in Max’s hold.

“Left it in the car…” Max mumbled shyly, hiding his face in Daniel’s arm. Kimi smiled gently.

“I’ll go get him okay? Then you can go back to bed.” he said, standing up and leaving the room. Sebastian meanwhile lifted Max off Daniel’s lap, cradling the little one close.

“Get changed into your pyjamas, Dan.” Sebastian said softly. Daniel groaned.

“I can’t, need to finish maths still…” he mumbled, a blush on his face. Sebastian smiled gently.

“It’s a little past 10 now, get changed and I’ll help you with the last exercises, okay?” he said, kissing Dan’s temple. Daniel nodded, wiping at his eyes as he got up.

“I’ll come say goodnight, okay?” Daniel promised Max as the little boy eyed him shyly. Max grinned and nodded eagerly, allowing Seb to bring him back to his own bedroom.

Daniel wandered in a few minutes later, seeing Max already tucked in with his Lion on one side and Dan’s badger on the other. 

“Dan!” Max said happily, holding out his little arms. Daniel knelt down next to the bed, carding his fingers through Max’s hair. 

“You’re gonna make sure my badger plushie gets some cuddles again, hmh?” Daniel asked softly. Max smiled groggily and nodded. 

“Thanks Dan…” he yawned. Daniel smiled, brushing his fingers oer Max’s cheek.

“That’s what brothers do.” he answered softly. Max’s eyes widened.

“B-brothers?” he muttered. Daniel nodded, chuckling as Max crawled out of his blankets and into his lap again.

“Love you Dan’l.” Max mumbled. Daniel closed his eyes, snuggling the little boy close to his chest.

“Love you too, Maxy.”

“I just tucked him in!’ Seb sighed as he came into the room, but there was a softness in his voice. Kimi came in as well, carrying mugs of hot chocolate that had Seb sigh and roll his eyes a little. 

Daniel settled back against the headboard, Max on his lap again as Seb and Kimi settled on the edge of the bed. Daniel held both his hot chocolate, and Max’s smaller cup of warm milk, making sure it had cooled down enough before letting Max sip from it. 

When they had finished, Max was practically asleep in Dan’s arms again. Kimi took all their mugs, kissing the tops of their heads.

“Come on. Max really needs to sleep now, and you still need to finish maths.” the Finn whispered. Daniel nodded, reluctantly standing up and lowering Max back in his bed. He took great care in tucking the sleepy toddler in. 

“Night Maxy.” he whispered, before following Seb and Kimi out of the room. In the hallway Kimi pulled Daniel into a tight hug, kissing his temple.

“Thank you.” he whispered. Daniel snuggled close, burying his face in the crook of his isä’s neck. 

“I’m sorry I was so difficult when Max first came home.” Daniel blurted out. “I should have given him a fair chance from the start.” Kimi tightened his hold slightly, while Sebastian kissed his temple.

“You just had to get used to him, it’s fine.” Sebastian soothed. Daniel let out a shuddering breath.

“I’m glad you decided to adopt him too. I’m so happy I was adopted by you, and more kids deserved that.” he muttered, followed by a small sniffle. Kimi gently rubbed circles on his back.

“We’re very glad we adopted you. We love you, honey, both you and Max.” he answered. Daniel pulled back a little, wiping at his eyes with a shaky smile on his lips, chuckling as both his fathers ruffled his hair and kissed his cheeks. Sebastian wrapped his arm around his son’s cheek, a teasing smile on his lips.

“So… maths?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update, I have more ideas than I can write atm xD

Daniel tensed as he heard the shouting downstairs, his fathers into a fight, which was rare but still hurtful. He blamed himself for it, knowing it had been him who had caused the fight. Daniel had been so intent on reuniting with his long time friend Stoffel, who had changed schools last year, that he had forgotten how tense the relationship between his dads and one of Stoffel’s fathers, Fernando, was. Kimi used to date Fernando, and Sebastian still felt uncomfortable when the Spaniard was around, even though Daniel doubted there was good reason for that.

Daniel had asked Stoffel if the Belgian’s other father, Jenson, could bring him to avoid drama, but unfortunately Jenson had been out of town, meaning it had been Fernando driving his son over.

Nothing dramatic had happened, but it certainly had been awkward. Stoffel and Daniel had hidden away in his room to catch up, while Max played downstairs in the living room with little Carlos, Stoffel’s little brother. Kimi and Sebastian sat around with Fernando for probably one of the most awkward cup of tea of the century, but everything had seemed fine when Stoffel and Daniel eventually came down to grab snacks. 

Kimi, with Max cuddled on his lap, was talking to Fernando about Stoffel’s new school, while Sebastian pushed a car towards little Carlos, the shy tiny Spaniard smiling hesitantly at him. Stoffel headed over as his little brother cooed and called for him. Sebastian gently helped Carlos climb into Stoff’s arms, before turning to join Kimi’s and Fernando’s conversation. 

“Hello little one.” Daniel cooed, ruffling Carlos’s hair. Carlos giggled and grabbed Dan’s finger before shyly showing the meerkat toy he was holding.

“Very cute, Carlito.” Stoffel cooed. Max scooted off the couch and then wobbled over to Daniel, giggling as his brother instantly scooped him up and kissed his cheek. Carlos reached for the other boy, cooing something in Spanish. Stoffel smiled.

“I’m glad they get along so well, makes the visits even better.” Stoffel muttered, leaning against Dan’s side. Daniel smiled, before hesitantly looking over to his parents and Fernando.

“If only everyone could get along.” he muttered under his breath. Stoffel sighed, squeezing his hand in comfort.

“I know…”

~~~  
“Time to go, Stoffel.” Fernando said softly about two hours later, Carlos now fast asleep in his arms. Stoffel nodded, biting his lip as he turned to Daniel, with whom he had been playing a game. Daniel let out a shaky breath and got up, hugging Stoffel tightly.

“Will miss you.” he muttered. Stoffel let out a soft sound.

“Will come by again soon, okay?” he hiccuped. Daniel nodded into his shoulder before pulling away, wiping at his eyes with the edge of his sleeve. Stoffel’s bottom lip was trembling and he hugged Daniel a second time, letting out a soft sob.

“Stoffel, cariño…” Fernando said softly, biting his lip. Stoffel pulled back, nodding at his father.

“Let’s go.” he whispered.

Daniel followed them into the hall, leaning against the wall as Stoffel pulled his shoes on. Once he was ready, Stoffel took Carlos from his father, gently rocking the boy as he peeked at Daniel with a shaky smile of his lips. Fernando meanwhile kissed Kimi’s cheeks, the Finn chuckling and softly telling him something. Sebastian’s jaw tensed at that, but he forced a smile on his lips as Fernando turned to him.

“Will see you all soon okay?” Fernando said. “Jenson and I would love to have you over.” 

“Of course, we’ll give a call later.” Kimi said, opening the front door for them. Daniel leaned in to press a quick kiss to Stoffel’s cheek and ruffled Carlos’s hair gently.

“Bye mister Alonso.” he muttered, leaning in to hug Fernando quickly.

“You are always welcome, cariño, will make Stoff happy.” the Spaniard said softly. Daniel gave him a wobbly smile, glancing at Stoffel, who had his eyes averted as he fussed over his little brother.

“I will, see you all soon.”

~~

The fighting had started not yet an hour after Stoffel, Fernando and Carlos left. Daniel had been upstairs, having just gotten into bed, while Max was already asleep. Daniel tensed as he heard the volume of his dads’ voices increase, quickly putting in his earphones to block some of it out

“Dan…” Max whimpered as he sleepily came toddling into his big brother’s room, eyes wide as he tried to hide his face behind his lion cuddly. Daniel scooted to the end of his bed, leaning down to lift the boy into his arms. He gently shushed the toddler as Max started to sob quietly.

“Why are papas fighting?” Max whined. “A-are they gonna s-split? Are they gonna split us too?” the little boy rambled. Dan tightened his hold a little, gently rubbing Max’s back.

“That will never happen. It’s just a disagreement.” Daniel whispered, shuffling back on the bed and scooting in under the covers. Max hiccuped and hid his face in the crook of Daniel’s neck, tiny hands pressing over his ears to block out the noise. 

“Am scared, Dan…” he whimpered. Daniel tensed, pulling back to look at his little brother, who peeked up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

“Stay here…” Daniel whispered, slowly untangling himself from the smaller boy. Max let out a confused noise and tried to grab on to Dan’s sweater, but Max gently eased him off, handing the boy his Lion cuddly, and also the badger Max now carried around everywhere.

“I’ll be back soon, promise.” Daniel soothed, pressing a kiss to the top of Max’s head before leaving the room and tiptoeing downstairs. His fathers were still arguing, and Dan stayed in the hall to listen for a moment.

“I’m married to you! You fucking idiot! Why would I care about him!” Daniel heard Kimi hiss. Seb seemed to be angry still, glas hitting the counter just a little bit too hard. Daniel huffed, having had enough.

He pushed the door open and stormed into the room, full on planning to sternly tell his fathers what he was thinking. But the only thing that came out when his fathers turned to him was a sob.

“Daniel?” Kimi asked softly, reaching out for him. Dan shuffled away.

“D-don’t fight, please…” he choked out, arm curling around his own chest. Sebastian regarded him with wide eyes.

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry…” he whispered. Dan stepped away again as also the German reached for him.

“Max came to me, crying…” Dan whispered. “You scared him with your stupid fighting! He thought you were going to split up, and split us up too!” he spat out. Sebastian let out a shaky breath and bit his lip, tears glistening in his eyes.

“Dan, darling…” he tried to again reach for his oldest son, but Daniel glared at him, more tears spilling over his cheeks as he desperately tried to stop crying. Kimi looked almost shaken, gently placing a hand on Sebastian’s arm as he shuffled closer to Daniel as well.

“Where is Max?” he asked. Dan’s sniffled.

“In my room still.” he muttered. Kimi sighed and moved to Daniel, pulling him into his arms this time around even if the youngster still struggled. He pressed a kiss to Daniel’s head as his son started to sob. He pulled Sebastian into the hug as well, the German tentatively running his fingers through Dan’s curls.

“Papas, need to go back to Maxy…” Daniel hiccuped, suddenly realising he had been gone from the little boy quite some time already. 

“Let’s go all together.” Kimi said, letting go of Daniel. Daniel sniffled and nodded.

“We’re sorry for fighting, it wasn’t needed.” Sebastian said shakily. Daniel hugged his father tightly.

“I-it’s okay…” Daniel whispered, pressing his face in his father’s shoulder. “I should have known it was stupid to ask Stoffel over…”

“Don’t be silly.” Sebastian said. “Of course you can invite Stoffel over, it was me who was being silly. I was just jealous, even though I had no reason to be. I’m sorry.” the last words were directing at both his son and his husband, who sighed and brought him closer.

“Let’s go to our little lion.” Kimi said, before leading the others upstairs. 

Max was still in Daniel’s bed, hands pressed over his ears as he trembled slightly. Daniel walked over and peeled the blankets back, lifting the boy up and shushing him gently as he placed him in Kimi’s arms. 

“No!” Max sobbed, wiggling around in his father’s arms. Sebastian scooted close, carding his fingers through Max’s hair.

“Oh darling we are so sorry…” Sebastian whispered. Max sniffled and peeked up at them, glancing back and forth between his fathers.

“...No fighting?” he mumbled. Kimi shook his head.

“We had a stupid disagreement, we’re very sorry to have upset you too so much.” he whispered. Max sniffled and snuggled into his chest.

“Is okay… was just scared.” he muttered, tiredly rubbing at his eyes.Sebastian sighed, turning to Daniel as his older son cuddled into his side.

“I… why don’t we all go to the family bed, my loves.” he said. Kimi chuckled and then nodded.

“i think that is a good idea.”

~~~

“....I’m so sorry about today, Kimi.” Sebastian whispered once the boys were fast asleep between them. Kimi shushed him, reaching out to tangle their fingers together.

“It’s okay, I understand.” he muttered. “i hope you know I love you, only you.” he added. Sebastian smiled and nodded.

“I love you too. And I’ll promise I won’t get jealous of Fernando anymore. I know what you had is in the past, and I should leave it there.” he said. Kimi hummed, leaning over Max and Dan to press a kiss to Seb’s lips.

“It’s okay. I love you, silly.” he whispered. Daniel suddenly stirred between them, clutching on to Kimi’s shirt.

“Stop all the PDA, it’s gross.” he grumbled, before yawning loudly. 

“...want kissies too…” Max slurred from where he was cuddled into Seb’s chest. Seb and Kimi both chuckled, pressing kisses to the tops of their heads. Seb smiled tenderly at his husband over their babies’s heads.

“I still can’t get over how much I love them.” he mumbled. Kimi hummed.

“You and me both, love, you and me both.”


End file.
